The Christmas Party
by Diana E. Gray
Summary: When the Ace Attorney cast plus my OCs gets together at Edgeworth's apartment for a Christmas party, there are sure to be fun times in store.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Christmas Special Time! I'm planning on uploading a chapter each day, dedicated to a different activity. I thought it would be nice to get everyone together for Christmas, so here it is. For the record, I don't own anything except for OCs. If you have any specific activity that you want to see, feel free to put it in the reviews or message me, and I'll put it in and credit you! Hope you all enjoy!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Miles Edgeworth sighed. He had let his assistant and girlfriend talk him into hosting a Christmas party at his apartment, and here he was, standing alone, waiting for the guests. She had said something about getting ready and had disappeared into one of the bedrooms. He looked over his apartment absentmindedly. Madeline had decorated it for Christmas; it seemed she was really into the holiday. He couldn't say the same for himself, however. He felt no affinity for the lights, the holly, the wreaths, or the large Christmas tree that now were present in his apartment. But he couldn't tell Madeline that. He secretly loved seeing her excited like this, so vibrant and full of life. He thought it was when she looked the most beautiful.<p>

There was a knocking on the door and as he moved to open it, he heard the sharp clicks of heels hurrying down the hall. Madeline appeared, taking his breath away, as usual. She wore a short red dress and matching low red heels. Her black hair fell in curls around her face, pinned back by a red barrette, and red gems hung from her ears. She grinned at him, blushing a bit. "You like?" she asked playfully, winking at him. He nodded; he was sure his face was flaming red. She laughed. "Are you going to get that?" she asked, gesturing to the door. When he didn't move, she opened the door herself to reveal many people waiting outside.

First in was Larry Butz, wearing a Santa costume, his eyes grew as big as saucers when he saw Madeline. "Hey Madi, baby," he said, slipping an arm around her. She shrugged him off, shaking her head. Maya came in next, dragging Phoenix behind her. They were wearing their usual clothes. Maya was wearing a Santa hat, however. Pearl followed them in, looking calm as always. Ruby, Mel, and Danielle came next, the young girls jumping on Madeline, who embraced her aunt, smiling. Franziska walked in after them, looking surprisingly cheerful. Gumshoe and Maggey were the last to enter, Gumshoe carrying a teetering pile of presents. Edgeworth rushed to help the hapless detective, taking some of the presents and putting them under the tree. Everyone was seated in the living room, talking and laughing, getting into the Christmas spirit.

"See, Miles, isn't it nice to have everyone gathered together?" Madeline asked, putting a hand on his arm. Ha made a sound of agreement that didn't sound real even to his own ears.

"Mr. Edgeworth, why are you such a Scrooge?" Maya asked from the couch. Phoenix shushed her.

"It doesn't matter," Madeline said, her gray eyes glowing. "We're all here to share Christmas cheer, that's what matters! Now, what should we do first?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, it is 1:20 in the morning, so you all better be grateful! My internet was having problems today so today was dedicated to Skyward Sword. This chapter is a request/suggestion from Solitaire Emerald, and it was a brilliant idea so...here it is! Thank you all for your support and I'll (hopefully) be back tomorrow with another chapter! Enjoy and make sure to review!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>An hour later, the party was in full swing. The kids were running around doing kid stuff, and the adults were sitting by the fire talking and laughing. Madeline was trying to stay away from Larry as much as possible. Likewise, Phoenix was avoiding Franziska. Despite that, everyone was having a good time.<p>

Little Pearl came running up with a book in her hands. "Could we read?" she asked hopefully. Maya nodded to her little cousin, then looked around the circle, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I think Mr. Edgeworth should read it!" she said happily. Edgeworth looked toward Madeline for help, but she was strategically looking in the other direction. "He needs to get in the Christmas spirit!"

"I really don't-" he began, but then Ruby and Mel surrounded him and the three little girls started begging, and Maya glared at him from over their heads. "Fine." The girls crowded at his feet and everyone else just looked at him, hiding their amusement. He looked at the book. _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. Really? He cleared his throat and began.

_Twas-_

"What does 'twas' mean?" Maya asked loudly.

"Really? I mean, I expected this, but only one word in?" Edgeworth asked, irritated. Madeline laughed softly.

"It means 'it was,' Maya," she replied.

"Oh, so like, twas a beautiful night when Larry Butz met the love of his life…" Larry said, scooting over closer to Madeline, who moved away while Edgeworth growled.

"Just continue with the story," she said uneasily.

_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

"Mouse? Where?" squeaked Maggey, who had just re-entered the room after going to the bathroom.

"No, no mouse. We're just reading," Gumshoe said as she settled back down next to him.

"Oh, good. I'm horribly afraid of mice," she replied.

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

"Mama, who's Saint Nicholas?" Mel asked.

"Just another name for Santa, dear."

"Oh."

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

"Mystic Maya, what are sugar plums?"

Maya scoffed. "Oh, Pearly, everyone knows what sugar plums are! They're…they're…Nick, what are sugar plums?"

Phoenix jerked; apparently he'd been zoning out. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Can I just get back to reading?" Edgeworth asked testily.

"But I never found out-"

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. _

"What's a-"

Phoenix poked her. "Maya. I don't know what you did, but Edgeworth looks like he's about to explode. Just don't ask any more questions, ok?"

"…Fine."

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

"Haha, a Rose Suchak Ladder! Like in the Santa Clause Movies!" Mel whispered to the other two, who shushed her.

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash_

"Edgey, you're not reading it with very much emotion…" Larry trailed off when he saw Edgeworth's face. "Never mind."

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"It means that the foolish moon was shining on the foolish snow," Franziska said, twisting her whip in her hands. Everyone jumped; they'd forgotten she was there.

"Oh, ok."

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer._

The little girls (and Maya) squealed with excitement and Madeline and her aunt smiled indulgently.

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._

"Mama, who's-"

"Saint Nick is just another name for Santa, dear."

"Oh, ok."

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

"Nick, are 'coursers' reindeer?"

"Maya, didn't I tell you not to ask any more questions?"

"I was asking you!"

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_

"Wait, what about Rudolph?" Mel asked.

"Who's Ru-dolf?" Pearl asked innocently.

"He's another reindeer," Ruby explained.

"I think he's only in stories," Maya said from behind them.

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

"I like that line," Pearl said dreamily, putting her chin in her hand.

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._

"What does that-"

"Maya, no."

"Grrr…Nick!

" _So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

"Toys!" The little girls' eyes lit up.

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_"_Mr. Nick, what does a reindeer look like?" Pearl asked.

"You've never seen a picture?" The young medium shook her head.

"Well…" Phoenix thought for a second. "Kind of like a regular deer and kind of like a moose." Pearl's face became serious as she tried to imagine that.

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound_

"So wait, this guy got to see Santa?" Maya asked incredulously.

"Yes, and what of it, you fool?" Franziska said contemptuously.

"He is like the luckiest guy ever!" she moaned.

_._ _He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

Edgeworth paused and everyone looked at him in confusion. "Why'd you stop, sir?" Gumshoe asked.

"I was just surprised that I got to read so far without an interruption."

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

"Santa can fly?" Larry said loudly, practically jumping out of his seat.

"If you consider going up a chimney flying," Madeline said wryly, stopping Larry's movements toward her yet again.

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

There was a moment of silence, then everyone began talking amongst themselves. Pearl took the book from him, smiling. "Thank you very much, Mr. Edgeworth," she said cheerfully. The other girls chimed in, before running off to play.

"See, doesn't it make you want to have that Christmas spirit?" Madeline asked, appearing next to him.

"Not really. You might as well give up, I'm a hopeless case."

"I don't think so," she said. "I will make you see what Christmas is all about before this party is over, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, Shizu, I promised I wouldn't upload at 1 im the morning again, yet here we are. There's not enough hours in the day! Having to deal with family on top of being sick is enough to wear out any girl! So only a short chapter tonight, yet another idea from Solitaire Emerald, you're awesome! Just a cute little idea, so please review! It means a lot to me! Ok, I'm going to bed, good night! Going to make food for the homeless tomorrow, so it may be another late night! Talk to you all later!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>"So, what should we do now?" Maya asked.<p>

"Well, I still need a Christmas tree for my apartment," Madeline said. "We could walk to the Christmas tree place and look for Christmas lights on the way."

"Yay!" the younger girls cheered excitedly, running to grab their coats. Their eyes glowed with excitement.

"So are we all going to go?" Madeline asked, looking around at the circle of people.

"I have to keep an eye on Pearly," said Maya, but her eyes betrayed that she was as excited as the other girls, if not more.

"And I have to watch them both," said Phoenix wryly, looking at his teenage assistant.

"I suppose I will join you on this foolish venture," Franziska said snootily.

"We still need a tree too, don't we?" Maggey said, turning to Gumshoe.

"Yeah."

"Of course I'm coming, whatever my sweet Madeline says-"

"Shut up, Larry." Madeline turned to Edgeworth.

"Are you coming?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," he said, sitting back down. "I'll just wait for you here." She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes, but it had no effect on him. She sighed.

"Fine," she said, turning away. "Then, I suppose I'll have to stay with Larry all night…"

"I'm coming."

"I thought you might come around."

The merry group set out from the apartment, talking and laughing. Maya , Pearl, Mel, and Ruby (dragging Phoenix with them) kept running ahead to point out beautiful lights or amazing decorations. Maggey and Gumshoe walked right behind them, admiring the scenery. Franziska was successfully keeping Larry (who had given up on Madeline since Edgeworth was there) away from her.

Madeline and Edgeworth came behind them, hand in hand. The cold was making Madeline's cheeks redden; it was practically freezing. She had changed into gray jeans and a red sweater before they'd left, a gray jacket slung over her shoulders. "Having fun yet?" she asked him, grinning.

"The only reason I came was to keep Larry away from you," he murmured back. "But now that I'm here, I guess I'll help you find a tree as beautiful as you." Her cheeks glowed.

"See, now, you're starting to get into the spirit."

They arrived at the Christmas tree lot a few minutes later. Everyone spread out, looking for the perfect tree.

"I like this one," Madeline said quietly, picking up a tiny scraggly tree. "It reminds me of _A Charlie Brown Christmas_."

"You don't really want that one, do you?" he asked. "I could see Gumshoe getting that one, but you…" She smacked his arm playfully, frowning. "Sorry."

She took it over to the old man who owned the lot and paid him for it, smiling. He looked after her. He just didn't understand her sometimes.

"What is that foolish looking tree?" Franziska asked. Madeline put her arms around it protectively.

"It's my tree," she said.

"I think it's a beautiful tree," Edgeworth said instinctively, and Madeline smiled at him gratefully.

"Hmph, well, you would, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska sniffed. "Let's go back to the apartment, it's freezing out here!"

Everyone made it back to the apartment , with only the minor mishap of Gumshoe and Maggey's tree not fitting through the door. Madeline set her tree by the one she had exquisitely decorated earlier. It looked a little pathetic next to the gorgeous tree. She still smiled proudly. After looking at it again, he saw that the tree had a certain charm to it.

"It is a nice little tree," he said. She smiled up at him.

"It always was. It just needed a little love," she replied happily, patting its needles. "See, doesn't it make you feel better about Christmas?" He put his arm around her as they looked at the tree together. "It's not about the biggest tree or the brightest lights. It's about being together."

"I think I'm starting to understand."

She grinned at him. "Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>Edit 1222: Sorry, no chapter today! Spent all day cleaning the house, then making food for the homeless (I know, I'm such a good person) then watching movies with the family! Chapter tomorrow though, so no worries! Really sorry! Don't hate me!**

**Edit 12/25: I feel absolutely horrible for being AWOL, but I had family to attend to. I had about 3/4 of a closer written today, but my computer just had to go and crash...go figure. I'll see you guys later w/ a new story!**


End file.
